


Loyalty

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal Lecter observes the same loyalty in Will Graham to Jack Crawford he noticed in Miriam Lass and questions it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 10





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Coquilles in the first season of Hannibal. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

“Jack isn’t the devil.” I saw it, the almost childlike loyalty shining in Will’s green eyes. Jack Craword had done more than pull Will Graham out of a classroom. He’d adopted him. He’d given him direction and support in a way no one, perhaps neither family nor friend had offered Will. This lonely young man had grabbed hold of those things with a desperation perhaps not even he was aware of. 

I’d seen the same loyalty in Miriam Lass’s hushed voice when she whispered Jack’s name. 

Did Jack truly deserve such loyalty? It enabled him to send innocents like Miriam and Will into the fire again and again. They never questioned him even when their flesh burned. 

Well, I would ask the questions Will was too loyal to ask. He was also too intelligent to ignore them. 

Never mind that I was slowly prying him loose from that loyalty in the hopes that he might turn to me. Never mind the savage glee tingling in my breast mingled with a strange warmth when Will showed up on my doorstep, all tousled and confused, not Jack’s.

I simply answered my door and made us both espresso, aware the entire time Will was watching me. I never tire of Will Graham watching me. It makes me want to do reckless things to get his attention again and again. 

Jack Crawford might not be the devil but he could be. 

So could I.

**Author's Note:**

> The line “Jack isn’t the devil” is Will’s protest to Hannibal when Hannibal describes how Jack manipulates Will in Hannibal Season 1: Coquilles.


End file.
